EDventures in Sinnoh
by RANDYYOURSTICKS
Summary: The cul-de-sac kids are off to the Sinnoh region. They meet a strange girl named Wolf and compete to be the very best!
1. A New Beginning

**Hello and welcome to my fanfiction that I've publish and rewritten a thousands times. I don't want to make this long so let the story begin~**

...

The warm sun was rising. It's yellow-orange glow covered the cul-de-sac making it seem more pleasant than it really was. The air was unusually quiet because today was the day the kids were leaving to start their very own Pokemon adventure. Instead of running around in the streets they were inside, packing for the upcoming journey to the Sinnoh region. Everyone was making sure to pack extra for it was a long journey. From bus to plane and then to a ferry, where they would then land in Twinleaf Town. Though they were meant to meet up with Professor Rowan in Sandgem Town next door.

The trees were green and full of leaves, the birds were singing, and little critters were scavenging for food in the bushes and trees. They were soon interrupted though, as a boy with little hair carrying a piece of wood began rummaging the streets.

"They have to be here somewhere Plank!"

"..."

"You're right!"

The boy, known as Johnny, crouched under a nearby bench and pulled out a piece of bubblegum.

"We have to find all the pieces before we leave Plank."

And with that Johnny and Plank searched all over the Cul-de-sac, under benches and in trash cans for every last piece of gum.

…

Nazz and Kevin were sitting quietly on the fence by Rolf's farm. They were watching Rolf trying to close his overfilled suitcase. He jumped and stomped on it with no signs of giving up. They didn't think he could fit all that stuff in an old ragged bag that looked to be passed down from generations. Kevin offered to help, and Nazz suggested leaving some items behind, both of which Rolf just grunted and continued his work.

Just about when you think he'd stop, he would come back trying even harder than before. He eventually decided on tying to bag shut with a piece of rope.

Rolf sat down with Kevin and Nazz after saying goodbye to his animals.

Instead of talking to each about their upcoming journey they sat in silence and enjoying the quiet, knowing this will be the last time they'll see their home in a long time.

…

"Clothes?"

"Check!"

"Snacks?"

"Check!"

"Dollies?"

"Check!"

Sarah continued reading off her and Jimmy's checklist while Jimmy made sure they had everything they needed for their trip. He looked in his suitcase that was a pastel blue and covered in stickers of cute animals. He also made sure Sarah's suitcase was packed. It was pink and bedazzled on the front. She also had a small backpack that was a lighter pink.

After the last items were checked off the list they sat down and giggled, excited for what was to come.

"Do you think they'll have lots of cute Pokemon there Sarah?"

"Of course they will!"

Suddenly, a loud crash came from below, shaking the whole room.

Jimmy, now shaking with fear asked, "W-what was that Sarah?"

"It's probably just my idiot brother," she responded, hugging Jimmy to calm him down.

She slammed her fist on the floor shouting at her idiot brother to keep it down.

…

Sure enough, the noise was from Ed. Accidentally slamming his bed on his ceiling trying to pick it up. He grabbed some comic books that were hidden under his bed. His bed came back crashing down on the floor with Eddy on top of it, flat as a pancake. Eddy and Double D were with him, both packed and ready to go. Edd tidying up Ed's room insisting on leaving clean while they're gone, and Eddy impatiently waiting for their bus to arrive.

Eddy started screaming at Ed for slamming him into the ceiling, nobody noticing Sarah's shouting from above. Ed, being Ed, ignored Eddy and turned to Double D to ask:

"Do you think there will be a Pokemon that looks like Rolf's chickens Double D?"

Edd, who was sweeping the floor and coughing up dust answered him without looking up.

"I'm sure they'll be bird-like Pokemon," he moved on to dusting some shelves off.

…

Soon the kids stood outside their homes, making sure they packed all they needed and impatiently waited for the bus. Rolf could be seen dragging his overstuffed bag, the rope barely hanging on. It was silent, the only noise was the wind blowing through the trees and the occasional murmur among friends. They looked around, getting the last look of their home for a long while.

Things became totally silent when an engine could be heard in the distance. In unison, the kids looked in the direction of the noise. They saw the bus coming toward them. It looked new, it was white and blue and shiny. Not a single dent was on the surface. The kids cheered to themselves as they got on, most of them turning around to get a last glimpse of their home. The bus was completely empty. They all noticed the quality of the bus as they got on. The seats were soft and comfortable, small screens were set up with DVDs nearby, there was even a bathroom!

They sat with their usual friends. Johnny and Plank took a seat by the back, Johnny chewing gum from their stash. Jimmy and Sarah immediately took out some snacks and started watching some chick flick on their tv. Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf leaned back and talked to each other. Meanwhile, the Eds sat by themselves at the front of the bus, Ed took out a comic book about mole people next to Edd who was reading a book about Pokemon eggs. Eddy, who sat by the window, stared into space daydreaming about the amazing Pokemon trainer he was going to be.

The bus started moving, at this point, the kids became distracted from the excitement of their adventure, but the more thoughtful ones, like Double D, took one final look at the cul-de-sac getting smaller and smaller in the distance.

…

The bus ride moved along slowly. Other people came on and got off. Two hours already went by and Jimmy and Sarah were sobbing over their movie. The bus emptied out, the kids perked up when they realized there was only one more stop they had to make before they arrived at the airport. The slowed down and eventually stopped, the driver opened the doors for a single passenger. The kids looked up to see a girl smiling in front of them.

...

 **Don't worry, this time I have a buffer. So the next chapter will come out soon. But I hoped you enjoyed this one!**


	2. Wolf

**New chapter! Sorry if it's a little short, it's just an introduction. More coming soon!**

The girl has a wide smile on her face. The first thing you'd notice is her hair. It was dark brown and tied up in a ponytail, yet almost reached her waist. Her hair also had two tufts sticking up resembling ears. She wore a belt with a wolf tail attached to it. She was wearing brightly colored clothes and a white bandana with two green stripes going down it. Her expression changed from happy to uneasy once she realized everyone was staring at her. She sat down when the bus started to move. She took her seat at the front, in the row right across from the Eds. The girl looked over at them, they lost interest and continued doing whatever they were doing before. She put her hand out and said:

"I'm Wolf," she kept her hand out waiting for someone to take her hand.

Finally, someone spoke up.

"I'm Edd, but my friends call me Double D," he pointed next to him, "this is Ed and Eddy."

"Oh! You guys have the same name? What a coincidence!" She started to perk up as the tension died down. As she laughed they noticed her teeth were unusually sharp. When she closed her mouth, her two canines just barely stuck out.

"So," she started, "where you guys heading?"

"To the Sinnoh region!" this time Ed spoke up.

"No way, me too!" this got everybody else's attention.

"Oh my, now that's a coincidence," Double D spoke, "maybe you would like to join us!"

Now, this is what got Eddy's attention.

"No way! We don't even know her, she'll probably just slow us down," Eddy was very much against the idea of letting a stranger join the crew.

"Eddy, don't be rude," Double D said.

"Yeah, I'd love to join you guys," Wolf smiled at Eddy, he just frowned.

The rest of the cul-de-sac kids started talking to her, all of them getting to know each other, while Eddy pouted in his seat. A sad Eddy makes a sad Ed, he tried to cheer him up.

"There there Eddy, I'm sure she is not a mole person."

Eddy continued to pout at Ed's attempt to comfort him. Ed kept trying to reassure him everything was okay while the rest talked and laughed with Wolf, when out of nowhere, the kids lost their balance and slid to the right, slamming into the wall, the seats, and each other as they did. When everyone was able to stand up the bus driver hurried them off the bus. The sun hit them as it was now high in the sky blinding the kids, but what really got them was seeing the bus stuck in a ditch.


	3. Detour

**Sorry for the long wait, a lot of stuff came up like school and what not, anyway, enjoy chapter 3!**

...

The front of the bus was dented but not crushed. A small amount of smoke was coming out of the front. The kids looked at the driver who didn't respond, he just stared at a chicken just about to finish crossing the road.

…

The ex-driver was on the phone, getting another bus heading in their direction to pick them up. The kids sat on the dirt with their stuff waiting for the backup bus.

Jimmy and Sarah sat together making sure their dollies were okay. Jimmy jumped when he heard a bush rustle behind him.

"Sarah! M-monster!" he grabbed Sarah's arm.

"Wait a minute Jimmy," she slowly detached herself from Jimmy, and being the braver of the two, made her way towards the bush. Jimmy reached out to stop her but she was already right in front of the bush. She pushed a few leaves aside, and out jumped a Pokemon!

The kids and even the bus driver looked up at the crying Pokemon-wait, crying? Sarah went up to the Pokemon only to have it cower back into the bush. Without hesitation, Double D slowly walked past Sarah up to the Pokemon. She was about to stop him until she saw he was able to get a hold of the shivering Pokemon. It was small and green, it almost resembled a flower bud.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy soothed the Pokemon, stroking the crying creature. Trying to find the source of the crying, he looked at the Pokemon. Aha! There it was, a thorn stuck in one of its small and delicate feet. He held the Pokemon in one hand and slowly attempted to pry the thorn out with the other. After the Pokemon struggled for a bit, he finally managed to get it out. The Pokemon was silent for a second, but once it realized the pain was gone, it cheered and did a little happy dance. Smiles crept up to the kids' faces as the cute little Pokemon danced around. Jimmy, satisfied with himself got up and walked away. The Pokemon followed after him. Seeing this, Jimmy tried to get away but the Pokemon kept following him!

"Sarah look!" he moved in circles to show his best friend what the creature was doing.

"It likes you, Jimmy, I think it wants to stay with you," Sarah stated.

"Really?" Jimmy looked down to see the Pokemon was jumping up and down, like it was agreeing with Sarah, "hehe, okay then!" Jimmy happily lifted the Pokemon into his arms.

"Now what kind of Pokemon are you?" he asked to himself.

Double D already had a book out flipping through the pages, "Aha!" he shouted.

"It's a 'Budew,'" he read from the book, "Sensitive to changing temperature, the is said to bloom when it feels the sun's warm touch."

"The sun? Come on Sarah!" Jimmy took hold of Sarah's hand and took her and the Pokemon to a warmer spot.

…

"It's not fair, how come he gets a Pokemon and not us?" Eddy was pacing between Ed, Double D, and Wolf.

"He did help the Pokemon, who then seem to view Jimmy as some sort of caretaker," Double said trying to calm Eddy down. Eddy's pacing slowed down until he stopped to sit down next to Wolf. Not knowing how to comfort him, she merely patted his shoulder.

…

Not long after this incident a new bus finally arrived. But instead of looking nice and new like their last bus, this one was old and noisy. As it came the details became clearer. Windows were cracked, smoke was coming out of it, and the paint was peeling off. The bus stopped and the old door creaked open. The kids were confused and hesitant to get on. No one moved or said a word. Soon Kevin stood up, got his things, and stepped in the bus. The other kids followed, but what they saw when they got on would make them regret stepping into the vehicle.


	4. Kankers

**Just wanted to quickly let you guys know that I have an update schedule! It's Tuesdays and Thursday. Just a quick update, and remember, reviews are appreciated!**

...

The kids weren't the only ones on the bus. Sitting near the back were three sisters, the Kankers. They sat with their backs hunched and feet on the seats. Most of the kids sat in the front, not saying anything to them. Leaving the Eds and Wolf to the back. The Eds didn't sit down at first, which caught Wolf's attention.

"What are you doing? C'mon," She sat across the Kankers.

"Well, well, well, look a' what we have here," Lee spoke up not moving from her spot.

The Eds gave nervous looks to each other. Edd decided to be brave and talk to them in a polite manner, "Uh, hello there-"

He was interrupted by Marie who tightly put her arm around Double D, "Looks like we have the cute dorks with us.

"Oh? Do you guys know each other?" Wolf asked seeing their interactions.

"Of course!" May chimed in, "They're our boyfriends!"

The Eds' eyes widen at the word.

"WE ARE NOT!" Ed shouted, grabbing Edd and Eddy, and hiding behind Wolf.

"Who are you?" Lee asked.

Wolf turned to look at her. When she saw her, she lightly blushed and stuttered:

"Uh, oh! I-I'm Wolf" she put her hand out and Lee shook it.

"Well don't get any ideas, these boys are ours," Lee said as she tightened her grip on Wolf's hand.

Wolf didn't even notice the change in grip, keeping her hand out even when Lee let go. She just continued to stare and blush.

"So, where are ya' boys heading?" Marie asked.

"We are going to the Sinnoh region!" Ed exclaimed with delight.

"Wow! So are we!" May shared his enthusiasm.

"Great," Eddy mumbled, crossing his arms and pouting in his seat.

The remainder of the bus ride consisted of the Kankers annoying the snot out of the Eds, and Wolf not be able to take her eyes off Lee.

…

Finally, after hours of waiting and sitting on the bus, the kids make it to the airport! The bus door opens and they excitedly get off. The airport is busier and louder than anything they've ever seen. People were rushing to wherever they were going, even Pokemon could be spotted, making Jimmy and his Budew, not a foreign sight. Trainers held their Pokemon and Pokeballs close, some even battling and training while waiting for their flight. The kids scattered, excited to see the sights. Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf went off to buy some snacks, Sarah, Jimmy, and Budew went inside to look at the planes taking off and landing, Johnny, and Plank went exploring, while the Kankers went to cause mischief somewhere. That just left the Eds and Wolf. Ed's stomach growled.

"Perhaps we should go get some snacks before our flight," Double D suggested.

"Yay!" Ed ran ahead of them to get in line.

When the others caught up to him they stood behind Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf. The Eds did their best to ignore Kevin, but Nazz could sense the tension and spoke up.

"Pretty cool that Jimmy got a Pokemon."

"Yeah, totally! He got pretty lucky," Wolf said.

"Yes! When an animal companion joins you, it is a sign of good luck," Rolf spoke about his culture.

Wolf was able to talk to them, but Eddy still looked off.

"Eddy," Double D started, "what seems to be the problem?"

"I'll tell you what the problem is! It's those damned Kankers!" Eddy shouted though it didn't gain any attention from onlookers.

"They're gonna ruin our journey, mess everything up," he continued.

"There there Eddy," Double D patted his shoulder, "Look on the bright side! Sinnoh is a large region, we probably won't see them anyway."

"Whatever," Eddy said, not wanting to admit it made him feel better.

…

The kids got mostly chips and candy. Most started eating right away while Double D saved them for later.

A loud voice filled the airport:

"Flight 211 is now boarding."

"That's us!" Double D stated.

Excited, the kids, including the Kankers, made their way over to the plane.

The kids took their seats, they all were next to each other except for the Kankers who luckily, were towards the back. The plane was almost empty, allowing them to talk as they please.

…

It was about an hour into the flight when someone started complaining.

"Sarah, I'm feeling a little woozy," it was Jimmy, who had his Pokemon on one side and Sarah on the other.

"Just hold it in Jimmy, we'll be there soon," Sarah told him.

Jimmy gained a green tint. Everyone was keeping a watchful eye on him. Wolf was getting a little sick too, but she kept quiet about it. Suddenly, Jimmy gagged. Everyone looked at him as he clumsily attempted to stand up.

"Come on Jimmy, I'll help you," Sarah took hold of his arm and guided him to the bathroom, his Pokemon followed behind. Everyone was silently glad he made it to the bathroom before anything gross happened.

Everyone went back to their chatting when out of nowhere, something gross happened. Wolf gagged as vomit came out her mouth and onto Eddy's lap.

"EWW!" could be heard from everyone on the plane as Double D opened his bag to take out some tissues. Eddy, too stunned to say anything, silently took the tissues and began rubbing the vomit off his lap.

"Er-sorry," Wolf mumbled, to sick to make a formal apology.

Eddy turned to her.

"What the hell?" he screamed.

"Eddy, calm down," Double D tried to keep the peace.

"I won't calm down! She just threw up on me!"

"You deserve it, dork," Kevin chimed in, getting hit in the stomach by Nazz's elbow.

The vomit was cleaned up but Eddy's pants were still stained.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to land," the pilot said.

Everyone sighed, finally, it was over.

…

The first thing Eddy did when he got off was change his pants. When he returned to the other Eds he asked:

"Where's wolf girl?"

"She wanted to apologize, so she's trying to find you something to make up for it. Isn't that nice?" Double D trying to keep Eddy positive.

Eddy just grunted, "What a great start to our adventure."


	5. Lost and Found

Wolf look around at the different small gift shops and food stands. She had to find the perfect makeup gift for Eddy. She stepped into a small store selling different Pokemon items. She picked a plushie of the Pokemon Shinx. No, Eddy didn't seem like the stuffed animal type. She picked up a small action figure of a Pokemon trainer. No, he didn't seem like the action figure type either. Wolf stayed for a while rummaging through books and magnets with different Pokemon on them. Nothing just seemed right. Wolf sighed and left the store.

She began thinking about getting Eddy some snacks instead when something caught the corner of her eye. It was a lost and found station. Being down on her luck with finding a gift, she decided to try to look through there.

She looked at different lost shirts and bags when something at the very, very back of the pile caught her eye. She was surprised to see it there, neatly put down on top of some blankets.

Perfect, she thought, she picked it up and started towards the Eds.

…

Edd insisted they wait for Wolf to return, as to not get separate. Eddy felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Wolf with her arms behind her back.

"What do you want?" Eddy asked.

"Well," Wolf explained, "I felt bad for the whole vomit thing, so I decided to get you something!" Wolf bounced up and down, excited to show her gift.

Eddy glared at Double D who just smiled, nudging him towards Wolf.

"What'd ya get?" he asked.

"Well...I got you," she paused for suspense, "a Pokemon egg!" She put her arms out to reveal an oval-shaped object with green dots on it.

The Eds just stared.

"W-where did you get that?" Double asked.

"I found at the back of the lost and found," Wolf pointed towards where she found it.

"The lost and found?" Double D said, "Why, someone must be looking for that. That was very irresponsible of you Wolf, you should give it back right no-"

"I'll take it," Eddy interrupted Double D and took the Pokemon egg from Wolf.

"Eddy, that's someone's egg," Double D said.

"It was at the back of the pile, probably been there for days," Wolf explained.

"But-" Edd was interrupted once again.

"Well it's mine now," Eddy tightened his grip on the egg, almost hugging it.

"Eddy is a father!" Ed became excited.

Eddy, not actually annoyed by Ed, chuckled. He and Ed ran off to show off his new Pokemon egg.

This left Double D with Wolf. Double D sighed at Wolf, who was smiling at how happy Eddy was.


	6. Scrambled Eggs

The cul-de-sac kids were in a diner by the dock waiting for their ferry to arrive. Even Jimmy's Budew was there eating pieces of Jimmy's scrambled eggs it obtained for its trainer. It had a 50's theme, with a checkered floor and red leather seat. Suddenly, the door bursts open. It was Eddy, and he was holding up his Pokemon egg high.

He chuckled, "Hey guys, look at what I got!"

The kids starred in awe at his egg.

"Is that the egg of the Pokemon?" Rolf pointed at it.

"It sure is," Eddy responded.

"Cool!" Johnny went up to get a closer look, "I want a Pokemon egg," he reached to touch it but Eddy pulled away.

"No touching," he declared.

"Eddy is a father!" Ed suddenly said running through the door.

Before anyone had a chance to react Ed ran into Eddy, who let go of the egg that flew up into the air. Eddy panicked and reached for it. The egg landed in his hands but slipped out because of the shakiness his hands were going through. The egg flew into the air once more. Eddy screamed.

"I got it!" Johnny got up from his seat and leaped for the egg. He reached out the egg grazing his fingers, but just missed it.

…

Double D and Wolf made it to see all the commotion. Eddy ran towards his egg and cradled it his arms. He rotated it in his hands to check that it was okay. He loudly gasped when he turned it to find quite a large crack in it. Eddy was silent for a minute before shouting and screaming at Ed for running into him and ruining his egg.

Double D jogged to Eddy and tried to calm him down.

"I-it's okay Eddy, I'm sure the egg is fine," Double ducked before Eddy involuntarily swung his arm towards him. After Double D put his hand on Eddy's shoulder, Eddy started calming down.

"Perhaps we should get something to eat," Edd suggested.

Eddy didn't anything as he sat down, put his cracked egg on his lap, and picked up a menu.

Double D, Ed, and Wolf sat down with him.

"Hm," Wolf said, "maybe I'll have the, scrambled eggs," she smiled to see Eddy's reaction.

Eddy gave her the stink eye.

"Too soon?" she asked.

The Eds and Wolf at their food in silence after that.

…

Edd checked his watch as they left the diner. 5:24 he noted. Just in time for them to catch the ferry. The kids walk onto the deck of the ferry, which was mostly white and looked very clean. Most of the kids went to the top to enjoy the view, while the Eds and Wolf stuck to the lower level. Ed took out one of his comic books from his bag. One about mole people from the center of the earth. Double D took joy from watching the water looking for different sea creatures, even catching a glance at the occasional Pokemon. Wolf just enjoyed the view and the smell of the ocean. While poor Eddy was holding his now cracked Pokemon egg, making sure nothing else bad happened to it. Kevin came to the lower level looking for the Eds. When he found them he said:

"Yo, dork," he looked at Eddy, "Nazz wanted me to make sure your egg was alright."

Eddy looked at him and went back to his egg.

"Hey dork, I'm talking to you."

"I can assure you, Kevin, that Eddy's egg is fine," Double D spoke for Eddy.

"Whatever, cheaters," Kevin started to walk away, but Eddy stopped him.

"What did you call us?" Eddy spoke.

"You heard me, you just cheaters."

"Whaddya mean were cheaters?" Eddy asked.

"You and Jimmy too getting Pokemon before we even reach Sinnoh," he responded.

"That ain't cheating," Eddy said.

"Whatever, you'll need to boost anyway," Kevin teased, "You wouldn't be able to catch up to me otherwise."

"Now hold up," Eddy stepped toward him, trying to look intimidating, "like you'd be able to beat me."

"Prove it then," Kevin got closer to Eddy, who just gave him a confused look.

"Whoever gets their first gymbadge before the other, gets the egg."

"What?" Eddy exclaimed, "No way."

"I guess you're just chicken then," Kevin crossed his arms.

Eddy didn't think for a second before sticking his hand out, "Fine. Deal."

They both shook hands, making the bet official.

…

"Eddy! What was that?" Double D uncharacteristically yelled at him.

"I had to prove him wrong," is all he responded with.

"What if you're wrong though? You'll lose the egg," Wolf chimed in.

"Don't worry, I'm not," Eddy said.

Meanwhile, Ed was distracted by something in the distance.

"Land ho!" he shouted. This caused the kids to gather at the edge of the boat, where Twinleaf Town could be spotted in the distance.


	7. Rivals

**Sorry I haven't been following the schedule lately, a lot of stuff going on for me. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

...

The kids anxiously waited as the boat docked at Twinleaf Town. Once it stops they all got off in a hurry. Night time was falling, they knew they have to wait until tomorrow anyway before they can meet Professor Rowan. The excitement was in their eyes, most of the cul-de-sac kids set up camp by the edge of Twinleaf Town, Edd though had another idea. He took out a map of Sinnoh he had before they even got there. He went up to Eddy, Ed, and Wolf.

"I think we should set up camp by Varsity Lake," he started, "we'll be able to get a good night's rest away from everyone else. Plus, I heard rumors of a legendary Pokemon that lives near there."

That last part was enough to get all three of them picking up their stuff and heading to Varsity Lake.

…

They avoided tall grass and any other place where a Pokemon could attack them. Before they could get there though, they stopped another group of kids heading the same way.

"Kankers…" Eddy said under his breath.

Before anything could be done, Wolf shouted towards them, "Hey! Lee! Over here!"

The Eds panicked, giving Wolf a nasty glare. She just ignored it as Lee and the others walked over.

"Look who it is! The wolf girl," Lee spoke.

"Heh, yeah," Wolf said looking down.

"Oh my, are you three setting camp at Varsity Lake too?" Double D asked.

"Of course we are," Marie said, "away from those nasty kids."

"But close to you," May said flirtily.

"Great," Eddy moaned under his breath clutching his egg tighter.

All seven kids stepped through the trees marking the entrance of the lake. When they reach the other side, they all notice a strange blue-haired man mumbling to himself. They all stare at him not making a sound. They're too far to hear what he's saying, but no one dares to move forward. Eventually, the man turns around. The kids freeze, holding their breaths. He walks towards them, the kids stare. He says nothing but 'excuse me.' Wolf and Lee move aside making room for the man to squeeze through and leave.

Silence.

"Well that certainly was strange," Double D spoke up.

"Yeah," the others agree.

…

The Eds put their stuff down near the bank of the lake, the Kankers near the trees, leaving Wolf somewhat in the middle, closer to the Eds.

Eddy and Lee have an unspoken competition on who can set up their tent first. May and Marie set up a fire for their camp. While the Eds and Wolf share another fire.

The Kankers spend the rest of the night around the fire, occasionally waving and winking at the boys. They fall asleep in their tent giving the Eds and Wolf a break.

"...So, Lee huh?" Wolf sparks a conversion.

"Tell me about it," Eddy says.

"...She's pretty cute, right?" Wolf anxiously says.

The Eds stare at her. Finally, Eddy spoke up, "Are you kidding? She's a menace."

"Eddy, don't be rude," Double D lightly nudges him in the ribs.

"I'm just thinking out loud," Wolf says embarrassed.

"Well, you can have her," Eddy yawns from tiredness.

"Perhaps we should get some rest. Besides, Eddy's egg is on the line," Double D says.

"Perhaps," yawns Wolf.

They retire to their tents after putting out the fire. Everyone, even the Kankers, thinking the same thing. Tomorrow is gonna be a big day.


	8. Dawn of a New Day

Green trees were meet with a yellow-blue sky. Distant Pokemon noises could be heard in the background. A yawn could be heard from the Ed's tent. Edd was awake, though still tired. He quietly rummaged through his bag for a morning snack as to not wake the others. He took out a granola bar and started eating it. He took out a small travel pot and started a small fire. He nudged the other Eds awake.

"Good morning," he whispered as Ed and Eddy rose from their slumber.

Eddy was about to go back to sleep until he realized what was happening today. He jumped out of his sleeping bag. He realized the Kankers and Wolf were still asleep before he spoke.

"Come on guys, let's go get us some Pokemon," his words were softly spoken.

"A Pokemon!" Ed said loudly.

Eddy quickly reacted and put his hand over Ed's mouth.

"Be quiet," he told Ed, "don't wake them up."

Double D turned to them, "We should get a good breakfast in first, we wouldn't want to be tired on our first day as trainers."

"Screw that, we gotta get there before anyone else does," Eddy said.

"But Eddy-" Double D was cut off by Eddy packing the pot back in and putting out the fire. He grabbed his egg. He and Ed got their bags and was about to leave the lake until Double D stopped them.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Double D asked.

Ed and Eddy looked back at what was their campsite.

"Nope, let's go," Eddy was stopped once again.

"You're forgetting Wolf," Double D told them.

"What? We don't have to take her," Eddy said confused.

"After all we've been through," Double D said, "and after giving you that Pokemon egg, you just want to abandon her?"

Eddy looked at his egg before looking back at Wolf's tent. He went to go wake her up.

Wolf woke up with a snort, Eddy shushed her. She remembered today was the big day and excitedly pack her tent and sleeping bag.

…

The Eds and Wolf were careful to avoid any tall grass, this included grabbing Ed before he can carelessly run into whatever sleeping Pokemon they saw. Then they saw it, Professor Rowan's research lab. It was smaller than they imagined. It stood with only one floor and a blue roof. It looked new though like it was very well taken care of. Double D knocked on the door but Eddy and Wolf already barged in. The inside looked like what you'd expect from a lab. Tile floor, metal walls, and strange machines everywhere. There were a couple scientists sat at desks researching and experimenting. At the end was stood an old man with a young girl. The girl turned around, which revealed some Pokeballs, and she waved at them. She gestured the kids to come towards her and the man.

"You must be some of the new trainers," said the girl.

"Indeed we are!" said Double D.

"I'm Dawn," she introduced herself, "and this is Professor Rowan," she pointed to the man who then turned around.

"Ah, new trainers I see. Some of your friends already got here," Rowan told them.

"What?" Eddy exclaimed, "You mean they got their Pokemon before us?"

Professor Rowan nodded.

"Well, I'm Edd, my friends call me Double D, and these are my friends, Ed, Eddy, and Wolf."

"Good to meet you all," Rowan stuck his hand out for the kids to shake.

"Let's get right into it shall we?" Rowan started, "First, here are some town maps."

Dawn took out a briefcase filled with different items, she handed them each a map. Double D turned it down since he already had one.

"Next here are your Pokedexs," Dawn handed each one of them a strange, red device, Rowan continued, "these will automatically record the data of any Pokemon you encounter."

The kids marveled at the device, especially Double D.

"And here are some Pokemon, to help build up your team," Dawn handed them five Pokeballs each.

"And finally, something no trainer can go without," the kids became even more excited, "a Pokemon!" Dawn reached for the final items in the briefcase, which were three Pokeballs.

She threw them up in the air and one by one they came out. As they did Rowan introduced them.

"This here is Piplup, a water type," Piplup came out, not really caring any mind to the people around it.

"Next is Chimchar, the fire type," Chimchar let out a happy cry.

"And finally we have Turtwig, a grass type Pokemon," Turtwig was asleep, only now slowly waking up.

"It's a turtle!" Ed shouted, excited at the sight of the Pokemon.

"It seems we have our first choice," Dawn giggled and handed him Turtwig's Pokeball.

Chimchar went to inspect the kids excitedly.

"I like this one," Wolf said, "I think I'll take it," Chimchar let out another happy cry as it climbed on her shoulder. Dawn gave Wolf the Pokeball then Wolf put her new partner in it.

Eddy still didn't have a Pokemon, he looked over at Piplup.

"Does that mean I'm stuck with some puny bird?" Eddy said disappointedly. Piplup could sense his attitude and stuck its tongue out at him. Eddy frowned at the rude Pokemon.

"Fine, I'll take it," he said knowing he didn't have much of a choice. Dawn gave him the Pokeball.

"That just leaves Double D," Dawn said.

"Oh my," Rowan started, "it seems we have run out of Pokemon."

Double D looked disappointed. Until he caught movement in the corner of his eye.

"What's that?" he turned around and pointed towards a floating, orange Pokemon that seemed to admit electricity around it.

"That's Rotom," Rowan explained, "he helps around the lab."

Rotom heard its name and made its way over to the group. Double D took interest in it.

"What a marvelous looking specimen," he gushed.

Rotom looked at Edd, reacting to the compliment.

Rowan noticed the interaction and said, "Maybe you can take Rotom on your journey. Would you like that Rotom?"

The Pokemon jumped up and down excitedly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Rowan took out a Pokeball from his pocket and handed it to Double D.

"Take good care of Rotom for me," he told Edd.

"Of course," Double D had stars in his eyes and he took the Pokeball from the Professor's hand. Rotom retreated into the Pokeball.

"Now I'll make this quick," Rowan said, "I wish you all luck on your journey, and don't forget to fill that Pokedex."

The kids nodded, jumping in their skin. Rowan waved goodbye and left to tend to some work, leaving the kids with Dawn.

"Wow, you guys must be so excited right now! I remember when I got my very first Pokemon, it was the best feeling ever," she told them.

"Yeah it's great," Wolf said, "so great that I challenge Eddy to our very first Pokemon battle!"

Eddy was taken aback, but grinned when he realized the situation, "You're on!"

…

The two stood on opposite sides of the lab and ready their Pokeballs.

"Go Piplup!" Eddy threw his Pokemon first. Wolf shortly followed throwing Chimchar's Pokeball high into the air.

Wolf acted fast, "Chimchar, use scratch!"

Chimchar clawed at Piplup landing most of the hits.

"Oh yeah," Eddy smiled, having the time of his life, "Piplup, pound!"

Piplup threw his fist at Chimchar knocking it back into a pile of books.

Dawn noted she would have to clean that up later.

"Chimchar scratch!"

"Piplup pound!" They said at the same time.

Both the Pokemon ready their attacked before hitting each other at the same time, knocking them both back. Dust flew up into the air hiding the status of the Pokemon. Everyone waited anxiously for the dust to settle. And when it did everyone was surprised. Both Pokemon were knocked out!

"Chimchar return," Wolf brought Chimchar back to its Pokeball, as did Eddy with his Piplup.

"Good game you guys!" Dawn shouted with excitement.

Wolf walked over to Eddy to shake his hand, telling him it was a good battle. Both were satisfied with the result but Eddy said quietly, only letting Wolf hear, "Next time I won't be so easy," they both chuckled.

"Good, I'll be looking forward to it," she responded.

…

"That was a great battle, you guys!" Dawn told them, "But your Pokemon must be beat, come on I'll give you a quick tour of the basics."

The kids walked outside to follow Dawn.

"See these two buildings?" she asked.

She pointed at two small buildings that matched the size of the houses in Sandgem. The first one was slightly bigger and had a red roof. The second one was smaller and had a blue roof. Double D recognized them instantly, "Oh yes! The red roof indicates a Pokecenter, while the blue roof indicates a Pokemart."

"Good job, someone did their research," Dawn praised Double D, she continued to explain, "Pokecenters are places where you can heal your Pokemon if they get hurt or faint from battle. Pokemarts are places where you can buy things like potions, pokeballs, you get the point."

The Eds and Wolf nod.

"Well I need to go help the Professor with some research, hopefully, we'll meet again. Bye!" she waved to them before running off.

Finally, Eddy spoke up, "Well let's get moving, we have to beat Kevin to the first gym."

Double D took out his map, "According to this, the nearest gym would be in Oreburgh City. Which mean we must pass Route 202 and get through Jubilife City then finally get past Route 203."

"Great let's go!" Eddy was stopped by Double D.

"Aren't you forgetting about the Pokemon Center?" Double D said, "You and Wolf should heal your Pokemon, Ed and I will get some potions. Then we can head to Jubilife City."


	9. Magikarp

Unknown to the Eds and Wolf, while they were at the Pokecenter and Pokemart, the Kanker sisters were right behind them getting their Pokemon. Dawn was back at the lab helping them out. Lee and Marie already chose their Pokemon. A Glameow and Shieldon respectively, but May had her eye on a particular Pokemon. It was orange and white with a yellow crown. It wildly flopped around. May looked at it.

"He's perfect," she whispered, hugging the Pokemon in her arms as it continued to flail.

Lee and Marie were silent until they burst out in laughter.

"Why the hell are you choosing a damn fish?" Lee asked.

"I don't know Lee," Marie spoke, "it matches her personality, can't do anything." They burst out in laughter again.

"You guys are so mean, he's perfect," she hugged the Pokemon even tighter.

Dawn decided to interfere, "Actually, Magikarps like that one evolve into a strong dragon type Pokemon."

There laughter did not stop.

"Yeah right," Lee spoke, "I'll believe when I see it."

May whined as she put her Magikarp in its Pokeball.

"Come on girls, we got some training to do," Lee lead the girls to route 202 to start training.


	10. The Detective

"Piplup use bubble!" Eddy commanded as he battled a Starly who shortly fainted after.

The Eds and Wolf were already halfway through Route 202. Eddy and Wolf were battling Starlys and Shinxs to gain some experience. Double D preferred not battling, but observing new Pokemon he saw and writing it down in a small green notebook he had, even though the Pokedex digitally wrote the information down automatically, he still enjoyed it. Meanwhile, Ed ran running in circles but stopped when a certain Pokemon caught his eye. It was small and beaver-like. It was different shades of brown and had buck teeth, Ed just had to have it.

"Go Turtwig!" he sloppily threw Turtwig's ball into the air as it came out.

"Use tackle Turtwig!" he shouted, pointing to the beaver-like Pokemon.

Turtwig did what it was told and tackled into the creature. The creature was knocked but soon got up to return with another tackle. Turtwig dodged and knocked the creature back with its shell.

"Yeah!" Ed shouted as he took an empty Pokeball out.

The Pokemon waddled back and forth. Ed took his chance and threw the ball. It hit the Pokemon square on the back. The creature went into the Pokeball. One shake, two shakes. Ed waited anxiously...three shakes. The Pokemon was caught! Ed happily jumped into the air and cheered. The other Eds and Wolf went to see what the commotion was. They asked him what happened?

"I just caught a Pokemon!" Ed cheered.

"Oh my, how exciting! What kind of Pokemon?" Double D asked excited for him.

"It was a beaver!"

"A beaver?" Edd ponder, "Perhaps it was a Bidoof?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Ed cheered, still happy about his catch.

"Hey guys," Wolf spoke up, "I think I see Jubilife City up ahead!" She was right. A large city could be stopped just up ahead.

…

The Eds and Wolf took their first steps into Jubilife City. It was quite the sight, nothing they've ever seen before. It was semi-busy, people dressed up and selling things on the street. The place had a nice glow from streetlights and buildings even though it was almost noon.

"Let's look for a Pokecenter," Double D suggested, "and possibly a place to stay for the night, for later."

The others agreed.

They walked on the main road admiring the sights. They had to let down a couple people trying to sell them a device called, "Poketchs."

Eventually, they found the red roof, but something else caught Double D's eye. It was a man wearing a brown trench coat. He was trying and failing, to hide behind a lamppost. He looked around and made a dash for the other lamppost across the street. He noticed Double D looking at him. He walked up to Edd.

"You boy," he started, "have you seen any suspicious characters?"

The others noticed him at this point.

"Only you," Eddy sarcastically said, causing Wolf and Ed to snicker.

"How did you know I'm part of the International Police?" the man asked Edd.

"Excuse me?" Double D wasn't sure where this came from.

"You looked at me like you knew something, you're very observant," he said.

"I-I didn't know," Double D stuttered.

"Well I'm…" he paused, "Looker. At least that's my code name."

"I'm Edd," he said wearily, "and these are my friends, Eddy, Ed, and Wolf."

"Well, Edd, let me know if you see any suspicious activity," and with that Looker left.

There was silence.

"That was weird," Eddy broke it.

"Yes, it was," Double D agreed, "Let's just hope we won't run into him again."

"Let's just get to the Pokecenter," Wolf started walking back towards the center, the rest followed.

…

The Eds and Wolf stepped out of the Pokecenter only to see none other than Kevin. Double D's first reaction was to ignore him and hope he didn't notice them but Eddy had other plans.

"Yo Kevin!" he shouted out.

Kevin turned around and saw them.

"Hey dorks!" he walked over to them, "What are ya dorks up to?"

"We're heading to Oreburgh City," Double answered, "Where are Nazz and Rolf?"

"Heh, we already made it to Oreburgh, I just came back to train," he stated.

"Training huh? Don't bother, you know you're already gonna lose," Eddy teased him.

"Yeah?" Kevin paused for a bit, "What about a battle then?"

"You're on." Eddy smiled.

…

Kevin and Eddy stood across each other. Eddy brought his Pokemon out first.

"Come on Piplup!" Piplup appeared out of its Pokeball. Kevin followed.

"Go Starly!" Starly came out.

Kevin was first to move.

"Starly, quick attack!" Starly turned into a blur. It flew into Piplup knocking it far back.

Eddy frowned.

"Piplup, use bubble!" he commanded.

Piplup let out a strong stream of bubbles that hit Starly.

"Wing attack!" Kevin shouted.

"Pound!" Eddy said.

Starly flew high and dived towards Piplup aiming with its wing. Piplup prepared its pound. Starly and Piplup collided. Dust rose from the concrete Kevin and Eddy waited anxiously for the results. The dust started to settle. Piplup could be seen, covered in a large bruise on its stomach but still fighting. Meanwhile Starly had fainted.

"Woohoo!" Eddy cheered.

Ed, Double D, and Wolf cheered for him, excited for victory. But they celebrated too soon. Kevin returned Starly to its Pokeball. Kevin grinned as he took out another Pokeball. Eddy's grin faded the moment he saw this.

"Go Onix!" Kevin threw the Pokeball into the air and revealed a large stone creature. Double D noticed his weakness immediately.

"Eddy!" he shouted, "Rock is weak to water!"

Eddy heard him and gave Piplup a command.

"Piplup, bubble!"

Piplup fatigue got the better of it. It let out a stream of bubbles, but not as strong as before. Nonetheless, it hit Onix causing a decent amount of damage.

"Onix! Use bind!"

Onix wrapped itself around Piplup, squeezing it tight.

"Piplup! Get out of there!" Eddy panicked.

Piplup struggled against the bind but its lack of energy was great. Piplup fainted.

Eddy was stunned but returned Piplup to its ball. Kevin followed with Onix. He walked over to Eddy.

"Surprised you only have one Pokemon," he said.

"Shut up," said Eddy.

The others' smile faded with Eddy's victory.

"Can't wait to get that Pokemon egg," Kevin laughed. He walked away towards Route 203.

…

Eddy and the others were waiting in the Pokecenter for his Pokemon to heal.

"I can't believe he's gonna get my egg," Eddy help his egg close. He said that with such dread and misery, the others noticed.

"Come, Eddy!" Wolf started, the others looked at her, "You can't give up yet! He still doesn't have that gym badge, you can still beat him!"

"She's right Eddy," Double D chimed in, "The bet is still in place."

Eddy's confidence came back, "You're right! I can still beat that loser!"

Eddy grabbed his Pokeball from the nurse.

"I can still do this!"

Ed sensed everyone else's excitement.

"Yay Eddy!" he pulled everyone into a group hug, "You can do it!"

"Right, let's go," Eddy lead the others towards Route 203 and towards the gym.


	11. Oreburgh Mines

They used the coming from the entrance of the small cave to guide their way through. They came across a couple rock type Pokemon to practice fighting the gym leader. Finally, the exit could be seen. It was only a few minutes to walk through, but it felt like forever with all the Pokemon they encountered, mostly Zubats and Geodudes. They walked through the exit to come to bright lights illuminating the city. It took a few seconds for the kids' eyes to adjust to the new lighting. It wasn't extremely bright, just well lit, and definitely wasn't as busy as Jubilife.

"Wow, so this is Oreburgh City," Wolf said under her breath.

Their silence was broken by Eddy, "Come on, we need to find the gym and beat Kevin."

"Patience Eddy, we should go to the Pokemart and stock up on potions," Double D put his hand on Eddy's shoulders.

"Fine, but make it quick," he pouted.

…

Double D bought a couple potions. Meanwhile, Eddy, Ed, and Wolf wondered the Pokemart. It was colder than the rest of the city, with it being air conditioned along with cool tile floors. They looked at a few items they weren't planning on buying when he came in, Kevin. Kevin noticed Double D first.

"Yo, where's the dork?" he asked.

Double D didn't respond but Eddy heard him in the small store.

"I'm right here," Eddy confidently walked up to Kevin.

"How's my egg?"

"It's not yours," Eddy held his egg tight.

"Not yet," Kevin teased.

"Why are you here anyway," Wolf changed the topic, sensing the tension that builds up.

"I'm just stocking up on some supplies," Kevin responded, "I'm gonna train."

He paused.

"The gym leader isn't here," he said.

The Eds and Wolf looked at him confused.

"Someone said he just left for," he paused trying to remember the location the leader went,"for Oreburgh Mine. I'm training until he comes back."

"When will that be?" Double D asked after finishing his shopping.

"I don't know, but I'll be ready for him...and that egg," Kevin chuckled.

Eddy growled at him as he left the store laughing.

"...He didn't even buy anything," Wolf commented.

Ed decided to contribute to the conversation, "Do you think there will be mole people in the mines?"

Double thought for a bit before saying anything, "Good idea Ed!"

Eddy and Wolf looked at him like he was crazy.

"We should go to Oreburgh Mine ourselves and go fetch the gym leader, to ensure the first battle at least," he explained.

"Good idea!" Wolf perked up, "Let's go!"

…

The gang had to ask some people for directions but they finally made it to the entrance of the Oreburgh Mines. The entrance was dark and cold. The kids hesitated a bit before going in.

"Well, we're never gonna find the leader like this, let's go," she took the first steps into the mines. The Eds followed.

They started walking, Edd keeping track of when they turn. Soon the mines start to light up. Lanterns from miners and other workers lit up the dark tunnels. The kids started to ease up after this. The further they went into the mine, the more lights there were they even passed a couple miners at work.

The tension built back up though. Wolf heard a cry from behind them. She stopped in her tracks, the Eds stopped behind her.

"What's the hold u-" Eddy was cut off by her shushing him.

The noise got louder, the others could hear it now.

It got closer and closer, it sounded like, screeching?

They got more and more curious as the sound got closer and closer. They panicked as they realized it was a herd of Zubats coming towards them!

They screamed and ran like their life depended on it. They made sharp turns around corners and buzzed past lanterns, accidentally breaking a couple. The herd persisted on though, they kept up with the kids. After what felt like an eternity of running, the bats caught up to them. They fluttered around their heads in a spastic manner. Ed suddenly tripped on an unseen rock, his Pokeballs flying out of his pocket, One stray Pokeball hit a flying Zubat, the creature sucked inside. One, two, three, click! Ed unintentionally caught a Zubat! Soon the herd passed. Relieved, the gang caught their breath, panting and sweating.

"Ed!" Eddy shouted, seeing the whole thing, "Did you just catch one of those things?"

"He seems to have caught a Zubat," Edd said between pants, looking at his Pokedex.

"You seem to be a natural at this!" Double D continued.

"Yay! I did it, guys!" Ed jumped around happily.

Wolf interrupted their celebration, "Hey guys, where are we?"

The Eds looked up only to find themselves in what felt like the middle of nowhere. There were only a couple distant lanterns in sight.

"Oh dear," Double D stated, "I'm afraid we're lost!"


End file.
